The Copper Isles Princess
by morfalasiel22
Summary: The princess of the Copper Isles runs away to Tortall to become a knight, and meets NEAL! yay! please read and review.
1. Chapter One

The Copper Isles Princess

By Morfalasiel22

One summer's day, a young girl gazed daydreaming out the window of her bedroom. Suddenly, a rush of memories sped through her mind. Her Tortallan parents, who were duke and duchess of Pearlmouth, had been assassinated by Copper Isles' assassins. They had taken her to the king and queen, who had taken a liking to her and adopted her. She was spiteful toward them for the fact that they had killed her parents, but was grateful to them because they had spared her life. She was woken from her daydreams by her foster brother barging into the room.

"Where is that stupid cat?!" he screamed angrily. The girl rolled her eyes and smirked mischievously. The tall boy whirled around and glared at her with his sharp black eyes. "Kalin, you know where he is, don't you?"

She looked at him sarcastically. "What?" she asked instantly. 

Just as the boy started to charge at her, the king stepped into the room. "What is going on?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Kalin, you need to get ready for the banquet, and Kilorn, you are to go to the horse stables and make sure the servants are doing their jobs properly." Everyone went in different directions.

~ * ~

That night, at the banquet, a young noble's son flirted with Kalin. She ignored him. Then, out of the blue, the king announced the betrothal; Kalin and the noble boy's. Kalin almost choked on her food. She glared at the king, and then at the boy. The boy just smiled at her flirtatiously. Suddenly, she got up from the table, and ran out of the room, and upstairs to her brother's room. She had an idea.

~ * ~

When she reached the room, she searched through his wardrobe for breeches and shirts that would fit her. She was fifteen, too old normally to enter into knighthood training, but she did not care. She could always lie about her age. 

Awhile later, she was running to the harbor to find a ship. She had changed into boys' clothes, cut her hair, and packed all her possessions, which were not many. In her arms was the black cat that Kilorn was trying to torture. She was to Tortall, her home country.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

A week later she had landed on the shores of Corus, Tortall. She was now at the palace speaking to the training master, Lord Wyldon. Everyone here had been tricked into thinking that Kalin was a boy named Toren of Pearlmouth. Kalin's bright blue eyes shone mischievously in the lamplight. 'These people are so gullible!' she thought to herself. 

"You are dismissed to your new room in the pages wing" Lord Wyldon told her, "Good night Page Toren of Pearlmouth." He said her as she bowed. 

"Good night lord Wyldon and I thank you." She responded to him and left the room. As she was led to her room many pages and squires stared at her. 

"Who's that?" the murmured to each other. One older boy caught Kalin's eye in particular; he looked at her smiling welcomingly. He had dark hair and emerald eyes. 

"Here's your room boy." The servant told her as he opened the door. She thanked him, entered the room and started unpacking. This would be interesting.

~*~

The next day all the first years, including Kalin, lined up in the hall to be chosen by sponsors. 

"This is Toren of Pearlmouth, who will sponsor this boy?" Lord Wyldon announced to the older boys, among them was a girl; she had short brown hair and kind hazel eyes. She nudged someone next to her. 

"I will sponsor her Lord Wyldon." A boy stepped forward; it was the boy Kalin had seen in the hall the night before, the one who had smiled at her. His emerald eyes were sparkling. 

"Very well." The training master said, "go about your business then." He walked off and Kalin's sponsor came up to her. 

"So you are Toren?" he asked her, she nodded, trying very hard to act like a boy. "Very nice to meet you Toren, I am Nealan of Queenscove." He told her as he held out his hand. As they shook hands he said smiling, "But you can call me Neal." She smiled back at him, 

"Thank you." She replied. 

so ya, Neal is so cool, eventually there will be FLUFF so keep reading!!


End file.
